A Chance to Love
by sophianina
Summary: What if Severus never loved Lily? What if the defeat Voldemort during the first wizarding war? What if Severus Snape loved another? What if they all live a long life? Follow Lyra as she struggles through a love triangle, her cousins wrecking havoc and balancing her school work. SS/OC SS/LE LE/JP


**Prologue**

 _September 1_ _st_ _1971_

"MUMMY! DADDY! LETS GO WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE LATE LATE!" The 11 year old shouted at the top of her lungs, waiting for her parents to come down the stairs of the Black-Prewett Mansion.

Her parents, Ignatius and Lucretia just smiled before going down the stairs of their magnificent home. Her now 17 year old brother Percy rolled his eyes from the front door. Now in his last year of Hogwarts, the Ravenclaw just waited impatiently for their parents to come downstairs and go to King's Cross Station. He couldn't care less if they waited for a while, but he wanted to go quickly so he could get this year over and done with.

"Alright, let's go shall we?" Lucretia called as she quickly hurried past the two children and out of the front door.

"Got everything? Trunks, books, wands?" Ignatius asked his two children, straightening his attire and checking the kids to make sure that they've got everything.

"Yeah everything is outside all packed and ready." Percy answered his father as he checked the time once more.

"Alright then, Lyra take daddy's hand dear and hold on very tightly." Ignatius said to his excited little girl.

"I know daddy. I've done side along apparition before." Lyra giggled.

"I know, just making sure. Honey, have you got their stuff?" He asked his wife, who is outside shrinking their belongings so they can fit her charmed purse.

"All done dear, shall we go?" Lucretia asked back.

"You be good to your brother okay darling? Don't forget to owl us and behave. I love you so much." Lucretia hugged her daughter tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I will mummy, love you lots. Can you please let go now?" Lyra asked her mum, looking at her daddy for help.

Ignatius just chuckled before asking his wife to let go of her daughter so he could hug her as well.

After releasing their daughter, Lucretia turned to her oldest and said, "Take care of her over there will you? Knowing her, she could very well end up in Slytherin, though there's nothing wrong with that. Just keep an eye on her?"

"I will mum, love you." Percy said to his mother before turning to his sister.

"Come on Ly, let's go find you a compartment to be in before I go find, Gid and Fab." He said, turning around to wave goodbye to their parents one more time.

The train journey went by quickly. Lyra shared a compartment with a shy girl called Mia Stewart and another girl who was really chatty called Blair Morgan. The trio spent the train ride talking about Hogwarts and wonder what houses they were going to be in. Ofcourse they also wonder how they were going to be sorted and spoke tales of Hogwarts, at least what their parents have told them.

When the train was near Hogwarts, the trio got a long so well, they felt as if they were friends since they were born. They promised each other that they would remain friends despite getting sorted to different houses. Even though they have different personalities.

Mia Stewart is a half-blood, with her mother a witch and her father a muggle. She grew up as normal as they can be, even though sometimes her mum would take out her wand and make their lives easier. She was extremely shy but very kind. She spoke in a soft voice and has the heart of gold.

Blair Morgan, however, is the complete opposite of Mia. Sure she was a half-blood as well, but both her parents are witches and wizards. Her mother is a muggle-born while her father was a half-blood. Blair loves to read, she spent the train ride sprouting facts from Hogwarts: A History. She loves to talk and is very charismatic.

Lyra got along well with her two new friends, and hopefully they could remain close friends if they were to end up on different houses.

Getting off the train, Lyra thought to herself, she's finally here. After years of waiting for this moment, she's finally here.

With a smile, she turned to her friends and begin her journey at Hogwarts.

"Prewett, Lyra!" Professor McGonagall called out her name.

Feeling her heart pound a little faster, Lyra walked forwards and sat on the small stool perched at the front of the Great Hall.

Her eyes swept through the great hall, looking at the different students there. Some of their expressions are of those of boredom, some has a curious expression and others has one of hunger. Looking closely at the student body, she found the eyes of her older brother at the Ravenclaw table and he shot her a small smile. Smiling back, her eyes moved towards the red haired twins she got the pleasure of calling her cousins, Fabian and Gideon sat proudly on their Gryffindor seats with mischievous eyes. Down that table, she could see her other cousin, Sirius Black surrounded by other first year Gryffindors, including a James Potter, having been sorted before her, a Remus Lupin, and a Lily Evans, a red haired girl that could match her own red hair, only a few shades lighter.

The hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes slightly.

"A Prewett eh? What to do with you?" The hat mumbled to itself.

"You're extremely smart, perhaps you could join your brother in Ravenclaw? No, you don't like to boast about your knowledge. Perhaps, Gryffindor with your cousins? No, it seems you think before you do anything rashly. You are rather ambitious and a little bit cunning. Yes yes. You would do well in that house." The hat talked to itself, making Lyra giggle a little bit to herself.

"Better be, SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

The house with the green and silver banner, clapped very loudly as Professor McGonagall took of the hat and Lyra jumped down from the stool.

Looking at the Ravenclaw table, her brother looked at her proudly and gave her a small nod and a thumbs up. Her cousins in the Gryffindor table however had mixed expressions. Fab and Gid, just looked at her mischievously, while Sirius just gave her a small smile.

Feeling excited to be sorted to the same house as her mother, Lyra took a seat next to boy with dark hair that reach just before his shoulders and dark brown eyes. Turning in her seat, she introduced herself to him.

"Hi, I'm Lyra Prewett." Smiling, she extended her hand.

"Severus Snape." He smiled back, taking her hand and shaking it.

Looking around her new house table, she feels as if she's going to have a magical time.


End file.
